


【DV】I Saw Invisible Tears Rolling Down Your Face

by coffeewenc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: 谁能想到吃苹果还会有后遗症呢？





	【DV】I Saw Invisible Tears Rolling Down Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> CP：但丁x维吉尔；  
> Rate：NC-17；  
> Warning：很多OOC警告，维吉尔过去精神创伤，Hurt/Comfort，有私设；  
> 

维吉尔睁开眼睛时，看到的不是这几日睡在自己身边的，呼噜震天响的但丁，而是黑鸦环绕之下但丁破碎的尸体。他看见自己无比熟悉的神圣却又腐败的神，白洞一样的眼珠死死盯着维吉尔震惊的神情。  
一个黑乎乎的球体咕噜噜滚了几下，在维吉尔面前停住了。维吉尔手指颤抖，伸手捧起那个球体，还温热的液体浸湿了他的皮手套。  
那是但丁的头颅，白色的头发上染满了鲜红的血迹，灰蓝色瞪着天空的方向，和维吉尔相似的脸上带着不可思议和惊恐。他的大脑一阵轰鸣。  
但丁——  
紧接着他感觉自己的侧脸一阵剧痛，像是有人狠狠地抽了他一记耳光，在疼痛和惊悸中，维吉尔眼前的世界一瞬间一片漆黑。只有一个声音渐渐清晰，一直在重复他的名字。  
“——吉尔，维吉尔！你终于醒了，上帝啊，你这是怎么了？”  
他灰蓝色的睫毛根还是湿润的。

 

“老哥他——最近很奇怪。”  
但丁坐在一块岩石上，用一根树枝心不在焉地扒拉着地上的灰烬。一个球是脸，几根弯弯曲曲的曲线当做长发。但丁成功划拉出一个印象派画风的翠西的头像，不过说不准其实是他的母亲，“我知道虽然他本身就很奇怪的人了，但是最近——”  
“最近他总是在睡觉，不是那种平静地，抱着玩偶缩在一起的睡法——顺便一提我才发现他这个小时候就有的习惯到现在还没有改过来。晚上睡觉前还隔着我十步远，半夜就无意识地蹭过来从背后抱住了我的腰。只是他平时选择抱着阎魔刀，让这个习惯看上起更像是防卫了，不过我猜他一个人在魔界的时候也没有小熊玩偶供他晚上睡觉当抱枕不是吗——咳，跑题了。”  
但丁轻咳几声，转头看了一下身后不远处的维吉尔。维吉尔面对着他，脑袋靠近阎魔刀刀柄，眉头比清醒地时候皱得还紧，眼下越发加重的阴影是无数无眠夜的痕迹。  
至少他现在还是安静的。  
“他好像一直在做梦——我不知道他具体梦到了什么，即使我使用各种手段逼迫他，老哥他也不肯告诉我，总是这样——但是我可以确定那不是什么美好甜蜜的梦。他的表情总是很痛苦，紧咬着下唇，甚至会咬出血来；有时候他突然会魔人化，拎着阎魔刀从原地跳起来，看见我却又是一股茫然无措的样子，好像他不知道自己在哪一样。”  
“这几天他就连清醒的时候也不太对劲了，比以往更加暴躁，从那张纹丝不动的冰山脸上看不出来，可那些被他用幻影剑叉成烧烤的恶魔虫子比我更清楚；他还异常好胜。虽然往常他就是那个满嘴‘Power！’的作风，但是这次有些不同。一次他在比试中略占下风，我稍微调笑了他一句——就是‘但丁又得一分’之类的——本以为维吉尔会呛回来，让他心情会好一些，但是……”  
“他没说话，什么都没有说，只是抬头不动声色地看了我一眼，里面只有灰烬和寒冰，和之前他从悬崖上划破我的手，自己摔下去时的眼神一模一样。一瞬间我以为我自己从来没有离开过那个悬崖。我真的……”  
“……”  
身后维吉尔又开始喃喃些不知所谓的东西，这是他噩梦开始的先兆。但丁看了看自己手腕上手表，确定了一下时间。这块手表是他在那个被施了过多肥的苹果树下捡到的，应该从属于某个看热闹的上班族人类。表盘的玻璃已经磕出一道裂痕，在染上无数恶魔的鲜血后，这只老表还兢兢业业地转动着。  
魔界不分昼夜，太阳的温暖永远没法抵达这里，但是但丁还保留着在人间时计算时间的习惯。此刻离维吉尔睡下已经过去10个小时。但丁吐出一口气，转过身走到维吉尔面前，用力摇晃他那已经开始折磨自己下唇的哥哥。  
“维吉尔，维吉尔，醒醒，”但丁强行抬高了自己的语调，装出欢快的样子，“维吉尔，醒醒，你这么大了还会赖床吗？你可真是连尼禄都不如，你还是他爸爸呢！”  
看着维吉尔终于还是颤动的眼皮，但丁嘴角却扬不上去。

 

维吉尔知道自己在梦里，因为在他面前出现的是尤里森，他体内恶魔的一半，坐在他的王座上，身上的无数只金黄色眼睛直直地盯着维吉尔，带着些深沉和探究的意味，身后的触手像是海洋软组织动物一样蠕动。血红色的光笼罩在一人一魔身上，维吉尔皱着眉抬起头，梦里的月亮是一个苹果的形状。  
“你想要什么？”  
维吉尔质问尤里森，脸上的神情可以算得上是凶狠。大恶魔慢慢悠悠地开口了，声音里满是嘲弄。  
“你已经忘记了你生存的意义。”  
维吉尔一瞬间被火海包围，面前是他永恒的噩梦，死去母亲的尸体和坍塌的童年居所。  
“你——”  
大恶魔朝着他迈了一步。  
“你已经忘了没有力量的结果。”  
“你被暂时的温馨和人性迷惑了双眼。”  
维吉尔僵在原地，动弹不得，眼睁睁看着大恶魔一步步来到他面前。他的头被黑色的利爪按到了草坪上，逼迫他直视自己身后的场景。他身后是一座倒置的皇宫，扭曲的藤蔓攀岩上竖着尖刺的黑色铁栏杆，地砖下流淌着岩浆与火焰，墙壁上镶嵌着有着腐烂肉翼的天使。  
“这个地方你熟悉吗？”尤里森揪住他的头发，强迫维吉尔抬起头，直视穹顶底下那个白色的腐朽的“神”。腐烂的爪子中握住他母亲的项链。  
“你忘记了他曾经对你做过的事吗？”  
“你忘记了他能够做些什么吗？”  
尤里森松开手。维吉尔的头重重地摔到地上。  
“你连但丁都无法战胜，”他睥睨着维吉尔，“又如何保护他呢？”  
乌鸦混合着尸臭，在他面前铺天盖地袭来。

 

“我们马上就可以离开这里回到人间了。天啊我简直迫不及待！你知道吗维吉尔，那些烤恶魔肉简直难吃得跟屎一样！你不得不承认老哥！我们都没有继承母亲厨艺！”但丁将手背在脑袋后面，在前面大摇大摆地走着，背后跟着左右乱晃的大剑显示出他兴奋的心情，“你应该还没有完整看过我的事务所，老哥，我回去带你见识见识，那里可是有最棒的披萨！你到时候可不能跟我抢……”  
但丁回头看了一眼跟在他身后的维吉尔，话头戛然而止。他说话的对象神情冷漠，但丁在他没有半分舒展的眉头和淡漠的瞳孔中读出了暴风雨的预示，和他最不愿意看到的结果。但丁转过身，直直杵在了维吉尔面前，停下维吉尔的步伐。  
“老哥，你是没想过跟我回去吗？”  
维吉尔的沉默更像是一种默认。  
“为什么？”  
但丁感觉自己表现得比想象中的更加冷静，毕竟他们兄弟两个自出生后不久就一直分离，辗转于不同的世界和命运，短暂的重逢也伴随着血光和相向的利刃。但丁也自认为没有分离焦虑症之类的见鬼的东西。他三十了，本应该对告别看得很轻，可是……  
但丁咬住牙。  
可是维吉尔是不一样的，这是不一样的。  
“你是认真的吗，维吉尔？”他忍不住挺高了嗓音，“在这一切之后？我找到你之后？”  
“你这次又是为了什么见鬼的原因离开？”  
“为了力量，但丁，”对面的维吉尔握着阎魔刀刀柄，语调冷静，“为了追寻更强大的力量。”  
“我以为……”  
“那只是你以为，但丁，”维吉尔安静地说，“我追求更加强大的力量，这一点从未改变；而在你身边，我看不到让我变得更加强大的机会。”  
但丁垂下了手，捂着眼睛，突然笑出了声。  
这个见鬼的世界，他想，见鬼的维吉尔。  
“那也好，老哥，”但丁将大剑扛在肩头，周身红色的魔力涌动，在他身后形成若隐若现的三对翅膀。  
“我们来打一架，维吉尔，你要是输了，你就跟我走。”  
“或者让我们把话这么摊开，你要是输了，你就没有选择的余地，我绑也要把你绑回去。”  
***  
然后枪响了，子弹带着赤红色的火焰朝着维吉尔的方向飞去，紧随其后的是一道锋利的剑气。维吉尔露在黑色皮革外的手指抵着刀柄，附着蓝色魔力的刀刃以人类肉眼无法捕捉的速度向前闪去。  
来势汹汹的攻击者的剑刃被阎魔刀挡住。两个人的眼神在这电光火石的短兵相接间碰撞了，而但丁已经满是鳞片的面孔上扭出一个微笑。维吉尔对这个笑容下蕴含的意味心知肚明。  
这是不再是兄弟两个之前玩笑式的比试了。  
这场战斗最终在但丁腾空挑起躲开维吉尔的幻影剑后，反身用手中的大剑穿过维吉尔的肩膀，将他死死钉在了地上之后结束了。但丁跪在维吉尔身上，右手用力压住大剑剑柄，汗水随着他的下颌线滴在维吉尔的伤口，胸口处的项链掉出来，与维吉尔的那一条相触在一起。他满心口的悲伤融化在维吉尔难掩烦躁地眼神中。  
“老哥，你还决定要走吗？”  
维吉尔侧过了头，避开了但丁的视线，也露出那一截藏在高高衣领下的洁白优美的颈线。可和那暂时展现出的令人迷惑的脆弱不同，维吉尔眼中蕴含的是沉默的岩石般坚决的意志。  
“为什么？维吉尔，你就没有个解释吗？”但丁的手因为无可控的愤怒更加用力的压了下去。看着维吉尔的脸色因为这突如其来的疼痛发白，他稍微放松了手上的力气，盯着被他穿在剑上不能动弹的，那也不能去的维吉尔，心里竟一瞬间升起了施虐的快感。但这股快感也很快就随着源源不断在心头涌上的绝望地潮水褪去。  
“你这些天做了些什么梦？为什么让你如此痛苦？你又是为什么会突然性情大变？告诉我，老哥，不要再瞒着我了，你是为什么要离开？”  
但丁感觉自己此刻就像是个冲着山洞喊话的傻子，期待着那个毫无感情的东西能给自己一点什么样的回音，事实上他除了几滴水珠滴落的声音外什么都得不到。事实也确实是这样。面对他反复的质问，维吉尔面部唯一的变化只是他眉间线条的数量。  
“我再说一遍，但丁，我从来没有……”  
“你说过‘你是想要被爱，被保护的’。”  
像是开春最先融化的几颗雪花，维吉尔毫无波动的脸上终于流露出一丝动摇。  
“你是怎么……”  
“蕾蒂告诉我了，维吉尔，”但丁语调急促，“所以我以为你这次会有不同，我以为你除了力量之外，也终于有了人性，也想要爱，想要被爱，想要重新开始一个家庭，那这又是为什么呢？维吉尔？为什么这次也要离开？”  
他终于忍不住，将自己的心脏血淋淋地刨出来，化为一句绝望的告白，展示在维吉尔面前。  
“我是爱着你的，维吉尔。”  
***  
维吉尔咬着牙，神情在动摇和坚决之间反复摇摆，那姿态像是一只被逼入陷阱的猎豹，但最终因为猎人和诱饵的温情放下来全部的抵抗。  
他抬起上半身，还是皱着眉头，却亲吻去但丁不自觉流出来的泪水。  
“但丁，我……”  
他没能把剩下的话说出口，因为一个小心翼翼，夹杂着对维吉尔来说过载温柔的吻落在了他的颈侧。  
“维吉尔。”  
***  
剑被匆忙拔出然后扔到一旁。但丁急切地帮维吉尔脱下身上的风衣和黑色里衬，身下因为维吉尔扭动过程中的身体展现出来的肌肉曲线发紧。维吉尔亲吻着他的嘴角，含住他的下唇试图将舌头伸进去，但丁反过来主动制住维吉尔的下颌，绞住维吉尔的舌头与他亲吻。双生子本就是极为相似的存在，仅仅因为生命诞生时的微小偏差变为了二人。也许正是因为曾经融为一体，拥有着最为亲密的距离，分裂带来的遗憾变为欲望的枝丫在心中生长，这种不满足要靠肉体再次的紧密接触才能够弥补。  
“维吉尔……”但丁在心中升腾而起的满足叹息道，凝视着维吉尔颧骨上因为缺氧飞起的红晕，和他因为充血变得充满肉欲的往常锋利冷淡的唇线。  
“维吉尔。”  
他无意义地重复呼唤他兄长的名字。作为回应，维吉尔有着完美弧度的小腿夹上了但丁的腰。他身体一个扭动，但丁就被他翻身坐到了身下。维吉尔用牙咬住自己皮手套的一角，在但丁高热的目光中慢慢脱下，然后那纤细有力的手指伸进了但丁的裤裆，带着色情意味地上下抚摸但丁性器的顶端。但丁猛地吸了一口气。  
“哥，”他声音沙哑。维吉尔给了他个眼神示意他别动。  
然后他的另一只手稍微撸动了一会儿自己的欲望，期间但丁一直盯着他腹部缓慢移动的腹肌曲线。等到那只手被透明的液体沾满后，维吉尔将那只手顺着自己的腰窝和臀线埋入那丰满结实的双丘。  
他忍不住从喉咙里挤出一声低喘，夹在但丁腰边的双腿绷紧了，大腿内侧细腻的腿肉磨蹭得但丁内心直痒痒。  
“老哥……”但丁敢说自己现在的瞳孔完全放大了，“维吉尔，你看上去需要帮忙啊。是人老了不行了吗。”  
他挑衅地话只换来了维吉尔更加让人心痒难耐的喘息。维吉尔看上去十分的投入，睫毛在初晨的光影下像是蝴蝶翅膀一样颤抖，几滴汗水打湿了他的发梢。虽然看不见后面的景象，但是但丁可以想象那几根纤细的手指被粉红的穴肉吞没的景象，那穴肉被颤抖着打开，然后逐渐变得充血通红，像是花蕊展开的景象。那几根手指应该被换下来，换上更加粗大的东西……  
“老哥，你这样是逼我用自助餐啊。”  
但丁没有给维吉尔反应的时间，一个翻身将维吉尔压在了身子底下。维吉尔的手指被迫从穴口离开，弄出一声微小的水声，对此维吉尔只是狠狠掐上了但丁的小臂。  
“维吉尔。”  
他贯穿了维吉尔。  
***  
两个人用传教士位亲昵着。维吉尔又长又笔直的双腿无处安放，只能搭在但丁肩头，被但丁把握着那瓷器一般精致的脚踝。于是但丁顺势亲吻维吉尔的脚趾，然后是脚背，最终在脚踝处留下几个咬痕。维吉尔被这动作中所蕴含的温情和下身在他前列腺处碾压的冲撞搞得几乎过载，手只能胡乱绞紧身边的衣物。在一次挺入中但丁终于达到了最深，他暂时停下来，用自己的阴茎细细碾压那柔软的一点，手敷上了维吉尔抓住衣服的手指，强迫它们展开然后再将他们抓紧。  
“维吉尔，看着我。”  
维吉尔睁开含满生理泪水的灰蓝色双眼。他一直锋利的眼神终于被这泪水磨得柔软下来，瞳孔里面被但丁赤裸着上身的身影填满。但丁一只手摸向两个人交合的连接处，另一只手掐着维吉尔的乳尖，玩弄着那颗小小的柔软肉粒。维吉尔被这几下带来的快感终于逼到了高潮。他咬住自己的嘴唇，身下肉洞紧紧缩了几下，带着湿意，被但丁的体液填满。  
两个人在结束之后带着睡意再次亲吻彼此。

 

但丁在半夜迷迷糊糊感到有一个身躯从后面靠了过来。他心中暗笑，搂过维吉尔手感绝佳的腰，在上面亲了一口，留下一圈沾着口水的牙印儿，然后沉沉睡去。  
他没有看见身后维吉尔清醒着的眼，和嘴边稍纵即逝的微笑。维吉尔低头撩起但丁的额发，将轻柔的吻落在了但丁因为梦境翕动的眼皮上。  
我知道我是被爱着的。正是因为你爱我，但丁——  
所以我需要更多的力量。  
我想要能够保护你。  
——END——

**Author's Note:**

> Writer‘s Note：  
> 谁知道我原本真的是个写清水纯爱的，啵都不打一个的那种（捂肾）；  
> 其实我的私设有没有一个样，主要就是吃完苹果维吉尔看见了自己的心魔这种设定吧，全部都是我自己扯淡。


End file.
